Break Down alex gaskarth
by TheBeehive
Summary: Heather Barakat's the new kid in school. Being the new kid as we all know is sometimes not easy and so is being the sister of lead guitarist of All Time Low aka Jack Barakat.She meets new people in her new school and a special someone to get over her AWG
1. Chapter 1

School sucks i cant believe i actually have to go like every other kid here...i wanted to be different but people keep stopping me..so much for being unique...

"Heather!! you're gonna be late! Get out of bed now!!" my mother yelled. i hate it when she does that

"Five minutes mom..." i said pulling the blanket over my head.

"I already gave you five minutes. Its time to get up now." my mother said coming up the stairs and taking the blanket away from me.

"ok ok i'm up now...ugh!" i said getting up and running to the bathroom to change.

I grabbed my bag and went down. "Good morning sleepyhead" Jack, my annoying brother said. i simply ignored him and went out the door. School was just a few blocks away so a car wasn't necessary. I was just walking like any other kid when someone bumped into me. I didn't see him because I was grabbing my iPod from my bag.

"Sorry I didn't see-" I said noticing that I knew the guy I just bumped into

"Hey heather" he said as i ran away.

Alex Gaskarth, my first day of school, what could make my day worse?


	2. Chapter 2

I guess I spoke too soon because my first class was Biology… biology seems useless to me I mean who would want to learn about plants or animals and how they grow? I just cant stand it…

I went in the room and sat on an empty table. I noticed that being the new kid was kinda embarrassing. People just keep staring at you like you're some kind of alien. Five minutes later, the teacher came in and started the class.

"I see we have a new face here. Why don't you introduce yourself miss." The teacher said looking straight at me and no one else.

"Umm…hi… My name is Heather Barakat" I said and everyone laughed.

This is what I hate about the first day. Everyone makes fun of you when you say something like your really funny last name. I blame my dad for that. He gave it to me and walked out on us. I saw everyone laugh except for one guy. He was just staring at me. I looked away and sat down. I didn't dare look back.

"This class needs to learn about respect…I'm sorry about that Miss Barakat was it?" the teacher said and I nodded

"But I can't talk about that now because we have to start with our lesson…" the teacher continued but I couldn't decipher the rest because I was too preoccupied with my thoughts.

Class was finally over. I kept my things, got up and walked to my locker. I had a fifteen minute break so I dilly dallied in the corridor. Once I found my locker, I noticed that the guy from class owned the locker beside mine.

"Hey" the guy said.

"Hi…thanks for not laughing about my last name in class."I said feeling kinda stupid.

"I didn't think there was anything to laugh about. By the way, my name is Jake, Jake Johnson" he said.

"Its nice meeting you Jake. I'm Heather"

"Ya, I heard because I pay attention unlike you who zoned out of class this morning" Jake said being obnoxious

"Whatever. I zoned out because I hate biology. Hell I hate school"

"Then why do you go to school if you hate it so much?"

"Because I don't have a choice unlike my brother."

"He doesn't go to school?"

"Ya coz he graduated already"

"I see"

"Unlike him, he rushed school to pursue his music career."

"He's in a band? Which one?"

"The band's called All Time Low. They don't have a record label yet but they're going to I think." I said checking the clock.

"Shit. I'm late for my next class." I said locking my locker.

"What's your next class?" Jake asked.

"Trig with Mr. Barker" I said walking away

"Ok I'll see you at the caf at lunch!" Jake shouted from across the hall.

I think this will be an interesting school year…

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

I was late for trig and yes, it was embarrassing, again what I hate about the first day. But at least I was late because of Jake.

"Late for your first class is never a good sign Miss. Take a seat" Mr. Barker said grouchily as he pointed at a seat at the back of the class.

"First day is always a bummer" said a girl seated right beside my table.

"My name's Jenny" she continued smiling.

"Hey…I agree first day sucks and so does school and my name's Heather" I said

"Unless you have something to share in class I suggest you two keep quiet." Mr. Barker said slamming the book he was holding in front of him and rubbing his temples. No one looked back at me or Jenny. It was weird. Scenes like these always end up with more embarrassment but I guess everyone's used to it since well it's our junior year.

Jenny and I kept our mouths closed the whole time since we didn't want him to give him a lecture. Everything was going well until my phone buzzed. It meant someone just texted. I was kinda bored so I grabbed my phone and checked out who sent me a message. Oh wasn't I lucky. It was Alex Gaskarth. The message said:

_Hey…sorry about bumping you earlier this morning and I hope I'm not disturbing you in any way but I just want you to know that I was stupid and that I'm very sorry. I can't take anymore of this ignoring crap. Why can't it be like it was before? I know I cheated on you and that was wrong but I'd do anything to take it back. Please give me another shot…_

_3 Alex_

Again he tries to win me back. I can't believe my brother could forgive him for what he did to me. I can't believe he'd start coming back to our house to have a stupid band practice with him as the stupid lead vocalist and his stupid voice and his stupid self that won my heart once. I was a fool to believe that a guy like him was meant for a girl like me and I was proven wrong because if we really were meant for each other, I wouldn't be in this situation right now. But I was pushed away from my thoughts when suddenly Mr. Barker appeared right in front of me.

"You're a trouble maker aren't you Miss, what's your name?" he asked

"Heather Barakat, sir" I said looking down at the table.

"Well rule number one for your information Miss Barakat, No Cellphones Allowed!!" he screamed and took away my phone. I wanted to scream but I held it in. Stupid Alex always getting me into trouble… he is so gonna get it from me when I get home tonight…

Luckily Mr. Barker didn't give me detention and he gave back my phone after class. I had one more subject before lunch and I was excited. Not only because I get to take a break but because I was gonna be with Jake again. I went to my next class and let time slip by.

40 Minutes Later

Finally! Lunch is here, my favorite subject. I placed my books in my locker and skipped to the cafeteria filled with a lot of people. I got my lunch and sat on an empty table. I didn't really feel like eating so I just grabbed my phone and started texting.

"Is this seat taken?" Jake asked.


	4. Chapter 4

"No you can sit down" I said putting away my phone.

"I think someone needs to eat…you can't possibly survive in here with nothing in your stomach" Jake said pushing my tray of food in front of me.

"But I don't want to eat that's why there's nothing in that tray" I said pushing the empty tray aside

"I tell you this…you'll never survive…"

"I heard you the first time… I'll prove to you that I can survive you'll see"

"That's what you think"

"Besides, I already know what happens when I don't eat"

"And what happens exactly?"

"Nothing"

"Suit yourself." Jake said taking a big bite into his sandwich.

"So how was trig?" he asked

I told him all about what happened when I went in Mr. Barker's class and how my cellphone got confiscated and about Alex. He listened attentively and he didn't but in. Not like Alex. I know its wrong to compare both of them but I can't help but think that Jake would be way better than him in all the ways he's not. I'm starting to think that I actually like Jake not only because he's handsome and charming but also because he knows how to treat a girl. Unlike Alex…

"Wow…I've never had that much trouble ever since the first grade." Jake laughed

"Well, I'm not like you Mr. Goody goody" I said sticking my tongue at him.

"Whatever Miss Trouble maker whose cellphone got confiscated" Jake said.

We laughed together and we talked about random things. Sadly, lunch break was over but he told me to meet him after school by the steps outside. I kept wondering what he wanted from me and I had this nagging feeling that kept my focus locked inside a box and left me day dreaming in class all afternoon.

"I see we have a new face today." Mrs. Wilson said noticing that I wasn't paying any attention in Chemistry.

"Thinking of your Chemistry partner I see Ms. –"

"Barakat, Heather Barakat" I continued for her. I heard everyone giggling at Mrs. Wilson's comment but I didn't think it was that funny but she was right though, I was thinking of someone who I hope to be the right one.

The bell rang for dismissal and I was free. Free from the prison they call school. I quickly packed my stuff and headed to my locker to put back my books. I grabbed my bag and went out to the steps where Jake told me to meet him.

"Hey!" Jake called out and all of a sudden, my heart was beating faster and my legs took bigger strides.

"Hey" I replied.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Wait…Where are we going?"

"You'll see" he said taking my hand and dragging me to wherever he wanted to go.

He dragged me all the way to an empty park. We went inside and he led me to the playground.

"You dragged me all the way to a playground?" I asked. Why in the world would he drag me all the way here?

"Wasn't what you expected?"

"Nope"

"Well, I like to come here to think and I come here to be alone or when I don't want to be with anyone else."

"And my being here helps you how?"

"Well is it impossible that I wanted to be alone…with you?" he asked and both my eyebrows rose.


	5. Chapter 5

Jake Johnson wants to be alone with me? Is he serious…? I wanna be with him but I never thought he'd feel the same way about me…I guess it's true when they say denial is the first step to acceptance…

"I –I didn't think that you'd actually-"

"I do. I know this might seem a bit corny and it's only been a day but I have this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach and it seems like there's something fluttering in it"

"The butterflies?"

"Is that what they call it?"

"Yea…"

"Anyway…" he said taking a hold of my two hands

"I wanna be with you. Now until forever…wow I can't believe I just said that" Jake said.

"Ya well I can't believe I'd actually do this" I said leaning in to him. I kissed him and I couldn't believe I did. That was a pathetic move but I guess I'm not the only pathetic one here because he kissed me right back. The next thing I knew, we were making out in a playground.

All happy moments have to end right? Thanks to my mother, my ended quickly. My phone rang.

"I'm really sorry Jake, it's my mom" I said pulling away from his kiss.

"No its fine, go pick it up" he said and I did what he told me to do. Once I answered my phone, my mother was screaming in my ear as if I was deaf. She told me to go home and then she hung up.

"I have to go. My mom is getting angry" I told Jake.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow then." Jake said giving me one last kiss before I left.

I reached home in a matter of minutes. I opened the front door, put my shoes aside and went to the kitchen.

"Young lady, where the hell have you been?!" my mom said starting her speech.

"I was with a friend" I replied.

"Not even a phone call or a text message? Nothing to tell me that you were safe and you weren't kidnapped by some maniac? Nothing? Nothing at all?"

"Why do you have to make this such a big deal? I was late for dinner, so what??"

"Don't give me that attitude Heather. You know I don't like to be treated as if I was anyone. I'm your mother for crying out loud! Of course I have to make this a big deal!"

"Stop treating me like a baby because I'm not like that anymore. I have changed and you need to know that I can take care of myself. Why don't you trust me?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's going on in here?" Jack said entering the scene.

"I am so sick and tired of that attitude Heather!! Go to your room now!!" my crazy mom said.

I ran upstairs and I went in to my room. I crashed on the bed face down and I started crying. I always hated my mother for being such a control freak and for being so over protective. Sometimes I just can't understand why she can't let go and why she doesn't trust me. Minutes passed but it felt like hours and I stopped crying. My head hurt and my eyes were stinging.

"What happened down there? It seemed like world war three." Jack said barging into my room and ignoring the "please knock" sign on my door.

"Didn't you ask your beloved mother?" Sarcasm filling the tone of my voice.

"I did"

"And? Wasn't her side of the story enough?"

"Nope…it never is"

"How so?"

"She skips all the good parts."

"I don't get you. There were no good parts"

"Just tell me your side"

"Too bad I don't wanna talk about it"

"Fine if you don't want to talk about that then lets talk about why Alex is so freakin' sad today"

"Why make it my problem. He's your friend and it's his life. We don't make a connection"

"You had a connection"

"We HAD a connection. But we don't have one now"

"Why can't you just forgive him?"

"I don't even understand why you two are friends"

"He cheated on you. Big deal. It's been five months and you haven't forgiven him yet?"

"Would you forgive someone who cheated on you?"

"It depends"

"Well too bad I'm not like you." I said ending the conversation by walking out the door and down the stairs hoping to get out and get some fresh air.

"Where do you think you're going?" my mother said feeling a bit calm.

"Out" I said still feeling mad at her.

"If you get out of this house right now, I will ground you for a week." She said thinking she can stop me.

"Ground me all you want." I said opening the door and walking out.

I was looking up at the sky when suddenly a hand touched my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was

"Can we talk?"


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you want from me?" I said taking Alex's hand away from my shoulder.

"A talk"

"What do you think we're doing now?"

"Arguing"

"Very funny Alex"

"But you're not even laughing"

"Why do you have to be so damn annoying?!" I started shouting.

"I'm sorry."

"You always think your apologies can erase everything but to tell you the truth, it doesn't change a single thing"

"Since when did you get so mean?"

"Since you cheated on me!" I said shouting and I ran away. I was out of control and I just wanted to be alone. I went to the park but Alex came along.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" I said. Tears started streaming down my face and I started crying.

"I can't leave you alone. I was stupid and I can't move on. Five months two weeks and eleven days. Twenty missed calls and thirty nine text messages. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"No I guess not. You cheated on me and I think you're out of your mind if you think I'd ever forgive you."

"Heather, I was stupid and drunk. I didn't know what I was doing. Heather please, just forgive me"

"No Alex, what you did was unforgivable and I don't see why I have to forgive you"

"A second chance would be nice don't you think?" Alex asked.

"You think I'd give you a second chance?"

"Maybe"

"You are out of your mind. I won't forgive you and you ask for a second chance? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Even dumber than your excuse about cheating!"

"How can I make it up to you then?" Alex said starting to get angry. Clearly he was hurt inside but he tried his best to hide it. But I saw right through him just like all the other times when he tried to hide things from me. He was hurt and I knew it.

"You can start by leaving me alone"

"Okay." He said and a tear fell from his cheek. He turned around and walked out of the park.

'Okay' the last word I think he'd ever say to me. I cried harder and I didn't know why. My stomach started to feel weird and my knees started shaking. I sat on the ground just thinking of what could have happened if I never broke it off with him.

I lay down on the grass and I just looked at the stars. Tears still streaming down my face. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, it was bright. I slept in a park. Another first. My eyes were puffy and my back hurt. I got up and walked home. I opened the front door and Jack tackled me to the ground.

"I thought you died!" he said helping me off the ground.

"Why is it that every time I come home late or if I don't come home at all, everyone thinks I died?"

"Because we worry" my mother said embracing me.

"I'm sorry Heather. I shouldn't have treated you that way." My mother apologized and my eyes widened.

"I know this is unusual but I readlized that I was wrong and that I should trust you more." she continued

"Mom, I'm sorry for screaming at you and for everything I've done but can I stay home today? I don't feel like going to school with my aching back." I said rubbing my eyes.

"Okay. I'll go call the school then" she said going to the kitchen where the telephone is located.

"What did you do to her?" I asked Jack.

"I talked to her."He said smiling his evil smile.

"Well, I guess you gave her a very long discussion because I never thought she would do something like that"

"You just don't know her well. Anyway, where did you sleep last night?"

"In a park"

"Oh…Alex told me all about that"

"Does he seriously tell you everything?"

"Of course because I ask him to"

"Whatever imma go to bed my back is screaming for a bed"

"Sleep tight then" Jack said.

I went up into my room and changed into my pjs. I got into my bed and I shut my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey…wake up" Jack said shaking me. I opened my eyes and sat on the bed. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was 7 in the morning.

"What day is it today?" I asked Jack.

"Wednesday" he replied

"Wednesday? Are you kidding me?"

"This is no joke sis. You slept the whole day"

"Wow…" I said not really accepting the fact that I slept the whole Tuesday.

"You should go get ready for school. Oh and brush your teeth while you're at it. Your breath stinks" Jack said walking out of the room.

"You're just jealous!" I shouted and obviously he heard me because he was laughing going down the stairs.

I took a bath and brushed my teeth. Changed my clothes, brushed my hair and grabbed my stuff. I went down and out the front door. I walked to school. When I got there, I went straight to my locker and got the things I needed for my first class. I checked my schedule and noticed that I had at least an hour 'til my first class.

"Hey" Jake said cupping my face in his hands. He kissed me and I kissed him back.

"Hey" I said smiling.

"I missed you so much"

"But I was only gone for a day"

"It felt like forever to me" He said kissing me again.

"You're sweet" I said. He took my hand and we walked to the cafeteria together.

He and I practically spent the whole day together. I mean the whole week. The days passed by in a blur and the next thing I knew, it was Friday. I was at home eating dinner and what not. After I ate, I went upstairs. Once I went in my room, one of my brother's friends, Zack, knocked on my door.

"Hey, it's been a long time don't you think?" he said and I nodded in agreement.

"I just wanted to ask you if you would like to come to our show tomorrow." Zack said sitting on the edge of my bed.

"And watch Alex sing? Are you serious?"

"No I invited you for support."

"Support? Don't you get enough of that from your fans?"

"Ya but it would mean a lot to me if you came" he said smiling.

"Can I bring a friend?"

"It depends. Is your friend a guy or a girl?"

"Zack!" I whined.

"I'm kidding" Zack said laughing.

"Of course you can bring a friend. As long as I can see you at our show, its fine" He continued.

"Okay. What time and where?" I asked. He got a piece of paper and scribbled down the details.

"Your brother doesn't know you're coming and if he doesn't know, Alex doesn't know so more or less I'm the only one who knows you're coming." He said walking out of the room. I wonder what made him ask me to go to their show. I know he said support but it seems like it was something more than that. I sighed and got rid of the thought. I got up and got my little notebook filled with all the weird, sucky, cheesy poems I wrote and a pen. I flipped to a new clean page and started writing. It took me about 10 minutes to write and then I got tired. Poems can take a lot out of you. Eventually, I got bored and left my notebook on my bed. I grabbed my phone and went down the stairs.

"Mom, I'll be outside if you need me" I told my mother.

"Okay." She said and I walked out of the door. I dialed Jake's number. It rang thrice before he answered.

"_Hello?" _

"Hey. You busy tomorrow night?"

"_Nope"_

"Good. I was wondering if you'd want to come with me to my brother's show tomorrow."

"_I'd love to go"_

"Okay I'll send you the details then"

"_Okay. Bye"_ he said and we both hung up. I sent him the details and went back in the house. I went up the stairs and in to my room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I said shouting at Alex and Jack.

"Oh nothing just reading this nice little notebook which we should have never read" Jack said putting down my notebook and getting up. Alex standing right beside him

"That little notebook is confidential and private!"

"If it was private and confidential, why'd you leave it open on your bed?" Alex said.

"Just because I left in lying open on my bed doesn't mean you can read it!"

"I think I should go" Jack said leaving the room. We both ignored him and continued.

"What made you come here anyway?" I asked angrily.

"We've got unfinished business" he said

"I don't think so"

"Well we do" he said grabbing both my hands. He pulled me closer to him and he crashed his lips to mine.


	8. Chapter 8

He kissed me. He kissed me and I kissed him back. How stupid can I be? I didn't push him away. A sudden shiver ran down my spine and my stomach felt weird. The same things I felt when I was happy with him. I pulled away and he let go of my hands. Tears started running down my face and he wiped them away.

"Second chances can change a lot of things you know." He said wiping another tear from my eye.

"They can but Alex I-"

"Everything can be like it was before and we don't have to ignore and hate each other. It's gonna be all okay again"

"Alex I have someone else" I whispered hoping he didn't hear me. But I guess he did hear me because when I looked up to look at him, he was running out the door. A re- run of what happened when I broke it off. I wanted to be with him again but it wasn't the right time. A sense of bad timing.

That night I couldn't sleep at all. I just lay on my bed thinking about everything that just happened. I think I'm falling for him again but I can't. Jake…I don't want to hurt him but if I do that, I'd be torturing myself. I like Jake but right now Alex is all I can think about. Life is truly complicated.

I shut my eyes and woke up to a brand new day. Saturday. I got up and took a bath, changed my clothes and went down.

"Good morning" my mother greeted with a smile.

"Good morning" I replied and I sat down on the table and ate breakfast.

Jack, appearing out of nowhere, sat beside me and asked "Are you going to the show tonight?"

"I don't know I wasn't even invited." I lied.

"Zack invited you. I saw him in your room yesterday."

"That doesn't mean he invited me"

"Then why would he go to your room? Unless you guys got something going on…"

"Oh shut up! Nothing is going on between us jackass"

"Denying is the first step to acceptance you know"

"Not really"

"So you guys do have something going on…"

"No and ya he did invite me…so what?"

"Are you planning to go?"

"Well ya is there a problem?"

"Is your new boyfriend going with you?"

"He told you?"

"I told you he tells me everything"

"Well that sucks… and I did invite him and he said he'd come with me but I don't know if I want to go anymore."

"What happened last night?"

"Didn't he tell you?"

"No. He just suddenly said that band practice was over and then he ran outside. I chased him outside and that's when he told me that you had someone else."

"That's it?"

"Practically"

"That doesn't make any sense."

"That's why I need you to elaborate."

"Well I don't plan on saying anything."

"Fine" Jack said getting up and walking out of the kitchen.

I finished my breakfast and stood up. I checked the time and saw that it was only 10:30 a.m. it was still early and I had nothing to do so I went up the stairs and in my room. Once I got inside, I saw an envelope on top of my bed. It was from Alex. Beside the envelope was a note. It said:

_Alex wanted me to give you this._

_- Jack_

I pushed the note aside and got the envelope. I opened it and read the content and it said:

_04.02.08_

_Dear Heather,_

_I never wanted to hurt you and I never thought something like this would happen. I was careless and I never should have gone to that stupid party that ruined my everything. These words may seem like nothing to you but there's nothing else I can say to make it right and I know you'd never forgive me but I just wanna let you know that you'll always be the only one I think I can ever truly give my heart to. It might sound corny but that's just the way I feel about you. You'll always give me the butterflies and you'll always be the most beautiful girl my eyes can ever see. If only I could press rewind and do this all over again, I'd erase last night and I'd change the things that happened. I'd stay with you until and I'd never let go. But now, I guess I'd have to let go coz I know you'd never take me back but I hope and pray that you would because I will always love you. Now and forever… that used to be our motto and what we would keep telling ourselves but look at this now. I bet forever will never happen and all the promises we made will obviously be broken. I wanted to be with you and I still do but if being with me hurts you, then I'd have to tell myself to let you go because I cant stand seeing you in pain and if I'm the reason behind all that pain, then I apologize and I hope you'll stay happy. But just so you know, I'll always be here, waiting for you to come back. As I said, I'll always love you. Now and forever may not mean anything to you anymore but to me, it still means something._

_I love you and you should never forget that…_

_ Alex _

I dropped the piece of paper and I crashed on the bed I just lay there and held back the tears that wanted to come out but I didn't let it. I shouldn't be thinking of getting back with him because ever since I was with him, all he has caused me was pain and I don't know why I stood by him for 1 year 8 months 2 weeks and 8 days. What can I say? He's not the only one counting time. But probably I stood by him because I loved him and obviously he loved me back but hurting me just doesn't cut it. I pushed the pain away and when April 1, 2008 happened, it came out it one full blow. All the pain just broke out of its shell and attacked me altogether. It hurt, yes, but now, Jake is here, here to take all that pain away so why should I keep thinking of Alex? Just because he still cares doesn't mean I should. I say this 

now but I bet it will all change once he's standing right in front of me. Sometimes I just don't understand myself… I sighed and shook away the thought and I just lay there staring at the ceiling.


	9. Chapter 9

5:42 p.m. that was the time. The show was at 7pm and I had nothing more to do so I went to get some fresh air. No one was in the house which was kinda weird. I was home alone. I used to like being home alone but with this condition, it just turns everything around…

As soon as I went down, I opened the door and stepped outside to feel the breeze. I was surprised to see Jake standing right in front of me…

"Hey" I greeted him with a fake smile. He saw right through me and his smile turned into a frown.

"What's wrong? Is it that Alex guy again? I swear if he makes you sad again I'd- "

"Jake, please…I don't want anymore problems. There are too many to deal with right now"

"Sorry but I just don't like seeing you like this and if he's the reason behind it, I'd kick his ass for you"

"You're too sweet Jake but I don't think he deserves ass-kicking"

"Really? How come?"

"He just doesn't… let's just leave it at that."

"If you say so…"

"So what brought you here?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. "

"Well now you know" I sighed. All of a sudden, he held both my hands and kissed me.

"Did that make you feel a bit better?"

"Maybe a little bit more would"

"Okay" he said kissing me again. I placed my hands around his neck and drew him closer to me. It all felt magical until someone came into the picture.

"This is pleasurable" I heard Alex say behind my back.

"Stay out of this man" Jake said pulling away.

"Make me" Alex said. He just had to start a fight… Jake started walking towards him but it's a good thing I had the strength to pull him back

"Jake don't"

"Ya go listen to your girlfriend" Alex said bitterly and running into the house. Jack following right behind him. It was a good thing he didn't witness much of the scene.

"Just ignore him"

"I'll try" he said trying to calm down.

"So what now?"

"I don't really wanna stay here so why don't we go to the beach"

"The beach on September?"

"You've never been to the beach on September?"

"Nope but I will" I said grabbing his hand and we both walked to the beach together. Once we got there, we looked for an unoccupied area so that we could be alone. We found one and sat there and watched the little waves crash. It was a beautiful sight.

"Hey look the sun's about to set" Jake said pointing at the sun.

"That's amazing"

"Just like the person sitting right beside me" he said ad I blushed a little.

"It's not like it's not true…" He continued.

"I wonder what I'd be doing now if I never met you, Jake…"

"I think you'd be sitting in your room and preparing for the show which is like an hour from now."

"We still have time to slack around right?"

"Of course we do…" he said and I laughed. We both looked at each other and leaned in.

Several minutes later, my head found a pillow on Jake's shoulder and I lay there and Jake had his arm wrapped around me.

"Do you still wanna go to the show?" he asked.

"Do you?"

"I'm up for it"

"Okay" I said getting up and dusting the sand off my pants. Jake got up and we walked back home.

When we reached the house, no one was there meaning they all left for the show except my mom. My mom is probably shopping in the mall and she didn't even take me with her. But at least I got to spend time with Jake. I went up and changed into the outfit I planned to wear and Jake patiently waited for me downstairs. After a few minutes, I went down fully dressed with purse in hand and ready to go.

"You look amazing" Jake said as I walked down the stairs

"Well so do you" I said smiling.

"Shall we go then?" He asked giving me his hand.

"Okay"

We walked to the venue and heard the loud music that rocked the streets of Maryland, Baltimore. We walked in and saw everyone partying. My brother wasn't on until 7 and it was only 6:30 so there was still time to spare.

"Hey Heather!" I heard someone screaming my name. I turned back and saw Zack running toward me and Jake.

"Hey Zack" I said barely hearing myself through the loud music.

"You came"

"Yeah I did. Oh by the way this is Jake. Jake this is Zack" I introduced and they both shook hands.

"So are you guys up next?" Jake asked.

"Ya we just have to set up and we'll be rockin' the house down" Zack said

"Great I'll be expecting a mind blowing performance" Jake said and Zack smiled and left. Something about Jake was wrong. There was bitterness in his voice and it seemed like he didn't want to be here right now.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"I'm fine" he said and we grabbed a table near the front so we could get a better view of the guys.

7:00 pm… the show started and Alex welcomed the crowd and everyone went wild

"Baltimore! Are you ready to Rock this house down?" Alex screamed into the mic and received loud screechy screams as a reply.

"Well let's get started then!" Jack said and they started their first song.

_You've got me poppin' champagne  
I'm at it again  
Caught up in the moment  
But not in the right way  
I'm falling in between  
Tearing up at the seams  
We're just aiming to please  
And aesthetics don't hurt one bit_

So follow me down  
Take this all the way  
Any way you want to

Why don't you say so?  
I think I'm caught in between  
The nights and days fly by  
When I'm lost on the streets  
And my eyes, they despise you for who I am  
Why don't you say so?  
Why don't you say so?

You've got me thinking that  
Lately I've been wishing  
The television set would show me more  
Than just a picture of the things I've grown to detest  
I strip down my dignity  
They can take all of me  
But they won't ever take what I still believe

So follow me down  
Take this all the way  
Any way you want to

Why don't you say so?  
I think I'm caught in between  
The nights and days fly by  
When I'm lost on the streets  
And my eyes, they despise you for who I am  
Why don't you say so?  


_Why don't you say so?  
Give up and let go  
I'm just a boy with a dream  
And you can take one look  
As I fall in between  
With my eyes just as wide as my mouth can be  
Why don't you say so?  
Why don't you say so?_

I know, I know, I know  
That there's a place for me somewhere out there  
I know, I know, I know  
That there's a place for me somewhere out there

Why don't you say so?  
I think I'm caught in between  
The nights and days fly by  
When I'm lost on the streets  
And my eyes, they despise you for who I am  
Why don't you say so?  
Why don't you say so?  
Give up and let go  
I'm just a boy with a dream  
And you can take one look  
As I fall in between  
With my eyes just as wide as my mouth can be  
Why don't you say so?  
Why don't you say so?

True…why didn't I say so in the first place? I could've been ecstatic right now but instead I feel guilty. Life is filled with decisions and I always end up making the complicated ones…. Life is filled with decisions and I always end up making the complicated ones…


	10. Chapter 10

I stood there watching Alex sing his heart out. I really hoped he was singing it for me but I don't think he would since, well, we're not together anymore. But every now and then I noticed that he stares at me and when I try to make eye contact, he looks away. I still want to be with him but I have to finish what I started with Jake in order to do that and I don't want to hurt Jake because he's been nothing but nice to me and I can't repay him by breaking his heart. It's unfair. It's like locking up the innocent and freeing the guilty in a court hearing. As the song ended, the crowd woke me up from my thoughts and the band played another song. After the set, Jake and I sat near the bar. Alex was no where to be found.

"That was an awesome show guys!" I said greeting them as Jack, Zack and Rian sat with us.

"Thanks" the three said in chorus.

"You really rocked the house down" Jake said with a sarcastic tone filling his voice. I looked at him hoping he'd look back at me but he didn't. Something was wrong…

"Jake can I talk to you in private?" I asked.

"Okay."

"Guys excuse us for awhile"

"Sure" Jack said answering for the three of them. And with that I went outside and dragged Jake along with me.

"Is anything wrong?"

"No, nothings wrong everything is totally fine" Jake said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm says that something isn't right. You can tell me anything you know"

"I'm not being sarcastic and why don't you believe me when I say that nothing's wrong?"

"Because you don't seem happy to be here"

"You got that right"

"Then explain to me why you're not happy to be here"

"Okay. First of all I was expecting an awesome show but it turned out to be bullshit with not one bit of awesome in it. Second of all, the whole time that asshole you call Alex was singing, you had your eyes on him and you wouldn't even answer me when I called you because you were to preoccupied thinking of him and I am sick and tired of that. Seeing him around all day and you still liking him as if I'm not here and as if I never knew. Don't take me as a fool because you know I'm smarter than that."

"So you're mad because you're jealous?"

"Don't you get it? Or are you just blind to see? I know you're using me as a rebound and I know you still have feelings for Alex and I can't understand why you would still like him after what he did to you. I can't believer you never let go of him and that you never moved on."

"It's hard and very complicated! I don't know how to stop feeling so weird when he's in my house like 24/7. You wouldn't know because I'm sure you've never been cheated on!"

"And how would you know that? You don't even know half of me yet. And you can't say that I haven't been through the same situation because I have. Twice. I gave my ex another chance and everything just started again. She cheated on me two times and I never ever forgave her and I don't think I ever will. "

"I'm sorry" I said as tears started falling from my eyes. I can't help but think that crying might turn into a daily habit.

"Just think twice before you do something" Jake said starting to walk away.

"So what? Is this it? This is the end of forever?"

"These past few days I thought I was with someone who was willing to be with me but it turns out that I was wrong. I was just being used as a rebound and I hate that feeling. The feeling of being used. Just to show him you've moved on? Don't you think that's a really shallow reason? And I can't believe I actually let you use me. I thought you were different but I was wrong"

"I didn't know you felt this way. You should've told me"

"You've got eyes to see right? So why don't you use them? Words mean nothing to you. Oh wait let me rephrase that. My words mean nothing to you and I don't think they ever will."

"Jake, please give me another chance-"

"And watch the same things happen again? I don't think so. Like I said, I don't like being used. If you want, why don't you try it some time so maybe we'll have something else in common" he said and he walked away. He left me and I thought he never would leave me. I can't believe he felt like that. I just realized now that everything he said was true and I really was using him as a rebound. I can't believe someone like me can do such a thing and not even notice he or she did it. This truly proves that I can be stupid. I know that everyone thinks so because I don't have really high scores in school but when it comes to things like this I thought I'd get an A but it turns out it was just the same.

I sat down at the side of the building, in a dark alley hoping no one would find me. But all my hopes always turn out useless because what I hope for doesn't come instead it's the total opposite.

Alex found me sitting in the dark and he sat beside me. I wondered why he knew I was here and why he'd bother to sit down but I didn't want him to go away I wanted him right there, right where he was sitting.

"I'm sorry about you and Jake."

"It wasn't your fault"

"Partly was"

"You heard everything?"

"Ya, because you two were so loud, even louder than the music"

"Oh shut up" I said pushing his arm.

"I'm kidding. I was there. Hoping you'd find me but instead I found you and Jake arguing your hearts out."

"Well, I'm sorry you had to hear all that."

"It's fine. It kinda reminded me of something though"

"Really? What?"

"It reminded me about the time we used to argue but laugh at everything at the end. And we always ended up saying sorry and everything was alright again as if that argument never even happened." he said and I stayed silent as tears kept falling from my eyes. It was just like the rain except it never ended. He wiped them away and cupped my face in his hands. He kissed me again and I had no intention of pulling away. Nothing can ever take me away from Alexander William Gaskarth and I hope nothing can take me away from him. This might be the end of Jake and me but it's a brand new beginning with Alex and something inside me tells me that he won't make the same mistake again and I pray that he won't.

Things might turn out bad sometimes but you just have to let it in order to attain something good. And life has to be complicated and it has to be filled up with problems so that we can live it. Nothing can ever separate me from Alex ever again and I never want to be separated from him. And as I hold on to his hand, I pray that it will always be there now and forever…

charizzle The End charizzle


End file.
